fireandbloodrpfandomcom-20200215-history
House Goodbrother
House Goodbrother of Hammerhorn '''House Goodbrother of Hammerhorn '''is a noble house from the Iron Islands. They are one of the most powerful houses from Great Wyk, the largest of the islands. Unusually amongst the Ironborn, their keep of Hammerhorn is inland, in the Hardstone Hills, their wealth not coming from the Sunset Sea but from their ore mines. Their motto is "We herald death", in reference to the banded warhorn that makes up their sigil. History Unlike most great houses of the Iron Islands, the Goodbrothers claim descent from the Grey King's loyal eldest brother. Only the extinct House Greyiron had more High Kings of the Iron Islands chosen by Kingsmoots then the Goodbrothers. In more recent years, after Lord Paramount Harras Greyjoy died without issue and an unworthy cousin inherited, every house on the Isles sought to become Lord Paramount. King Aegon, frustrated with the infighting, issued an ultimatum: choose the lord paramount amongst themselves, or he would. The ironborn, loath to let a greenlander decide their fate, agreed that the lesser houses would step aside, and the two main candidates - House Goodbrother and House Harlaw - would fight in a bloody melee that became known as 'The Great Bleeding.' 8 men stood for each side - the Ironborn insisted on 8, for 7 invoked the faith of the mainlanders - yet when the fighting was all said and done, only Gormond Goodbrother stood standing. And so it was that House Goodbrother became Lord Paramounts of the Iron Islands. Gormond succumbed to an infected wound 3 years later, but his son Hagon kept hold of the title. However, Hagon was not content with just lord paramountship. He wanted to bring the Ironborn back to the old way, where they had a kingdom of their own, and were free to reave as they saw fit. To that end, the ambitious lord worked for many years, until finally, when King Maekar approached the end of his reign, he struck. The Ironborn invasion of the Stony Shore and Bear Island was brutal and bloody, and involved so many losses on both sides, the Ironborn had no choice to withdraw. On that reaving, Hagon set off with his son, brother and nephew, but only he returned alive. After the Ironborn invasion, justice by the King was quick and merciless. Hagon lost his head, and his daughter Alysanne was sent to Ten Towers to be fostered under the newly-minted lord paramounts, House Harlaw. Recent Events TBD Members of House Goodbrother * Vickon Goodbrother (Born 320: Died 365, age 45) Hagon's brother. Died reaving along the Stony Shore. ** Dagon Goodbrother (Born 347: Died 365, age 18) Vickon's son by a saltwife. Died reaving on Bear Island. * Erik Goodbrother (Born 325: Age 40) Hagon's last surviving brother. * Lord Hagon Goodbrother (Born 317: Died 366, age 49) Executed by the king for reaving the North. ** Vickon Goodbrother (Born 344: died 365, age 21) Hagon's older son by the woman he loved, Una. Died reaving along the Stony Shore. ** Lord Urrathon Goodbrother (Born 359: Age 13) Current Lord, son of Hagon by Gwyn. ** Alysanne Goodbrother (Born 361: Age 11) Hagon's daughter by Gwyn, hostage at 10 towers. Category:Houses of the Iron Islands Category:The Iron Islands Category:House Goodbrother